Dr. Abobrinha
Dr. Pompeu Pompílio Pomposo, also known as Dr. Abobrinha, is the main antagonist in the Brazilian children show Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, a persistent businessman who wishes to have the castle sold to him, and then build a giant apartment building over it. He was portrayed by Pascoal da Conceição. Personality Abobrinha is a simple-minded but over-the-top individual, a typical villain one sees in a children's show. He is focused on his objectives and rather vengeful, resisting any attempts of expulsion and continuing to come back for another try, no matter how many disguises it takes to do it. He is also shown to be rather grump and generally unpleasant, outright stating he detests children and simple distractions, and seems to focus only on his work and objectives, as well as being seemingly obsessed with the urbanization process, destroying what is considered "old" in favor of what's new. In the movie, Abobrinha acts slightly more serious by comparison, but is still very over-dramatic in speech. Once reduced to Losângela's henchman, however, he resumes his pompous and arrogant attitude, even when made fun of. Despite attempting to con the castle owners so many times, Abobrinha seemingly holds no ill towards them and is shown to not only being merely doing his job, but also actually enjoying the castle. Role TV Show Abobrinha, as the main villain, is introduced in the fifth episode as he marvels at the castle and steps into it, marveled slightly at how unique it seems, and surprised at how nearly every animal inside is able to fluently talk to humans. While exploring it, he comes across a model of a "perfect city" made by the children, and proceeds to change it entirely by adding buildings and streets over the trees. Despite the children's protests, however, he ignores the ruined model and approaches the castle's owner, Dr. Victor, as he arrives and proposes the contract for him to sign. Victor, in response, sends him to his wife Morgana, and the sorceress promptly humiliates Pomposo by making his speech become nothing but bass honks, distraught after his proposal of taking down their castle and therefore destroying a town's history. On his way out, he is further humiliated by gaining the nickname given by the children of "Abobrinha". From that point on, his schemes slowly but surely evolved from direct approach to disguises, donning a new suit any time he was the character of the day, sometimes even disguising as another character in order to trick Nino or another resident of the castle into signing his contract. Movie Abobrinha also appears in the movie adaptation of the TV show as a main antagonist. Now a more prominent business figure, his visits to the Stradivarius family's castle are already established as a frequent bother to them. In despair that he'll never get a good chance to get the castle sold, his new assistant Rato and himself are led by a mysterious force towards a fortuneteller, who reveals herself as a Stradivarius family member who has lost her powers. She promises to give him more than just the castle if he can bring her Morgana's spellbook. He succeeds by tricking Nino while disguised as a school teacher, playing with the boy's desire to be a normal boy. As promised, the witch, named Losângela, makes Pomposo the Mayor of São Paulo, therefore giving him power over all terrains on the city. But at the same time reduces him to a mere henchman as she tells him to guard her while she conducts the Alignment Ceremony in order to become more powerful. Nino, however, with the help of his friends, is able to trick Losângela into giving up her powers, which immediately deposes Abobrinha of his position and sends him running out of the castle with Losângela behind him. Trivia *The term "abobrinha", in Portuguese, can refer to the vegetable "squash", while also being slang for "nonsense". The latter meaning is used by the main characters when referring to him, but there were a few times when the former meaning was used to poke fun at him (such as Dr. Pickle, Dr. Eggplant, and so on). **Curiously enough, Abobrinha does happen to have a cousin, called Dr. Berinjela (literally meaning Eggplant), who sells dictionaries. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Con Artists Category:Incompetent Category:Live Action Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Cheater Category:Wealthy Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Lawful Evil